Peristaltic pumps are used in a wide variety of applications for pumping fluid. Peristaltic pumps typically include a set of rollers which are rotated against a fluid-filled tube to compress the tube against an occlusion to move the fluid within the tube. Peristaltic pumps are very susceptible to the physical difference or gap between the roller and the occlusion. If the gap is too large, the pump does not move fluid within the tube. If the gap is too small, the tube is excessively compressed which requires additional torque to move the pump and which increases wear of the tube.
Multiple peristaltic pump systems rotate one or more rotors about a single axis against multiple fluid-filled tubes to compress the tubes against multiple occlusions. In such systems, a peak torque occurs during the time at which the rollers of each rotor simultaneously compress their respective tubes. During a period of prolonged rest, the rollers create a tube compressive set in each of the tubes. A secondary torque spike also occurs when the rollers of each rotor simultaneously encounter the tube compressive set during pumping. There is a continuing need to minimize torque requirements for multiple peristaltic pump systems to reduce power requirements and associated costs.